


【迪托】戀情展開的錯誤示範

by Nitsuki



Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 三角單戀沒幸福快醒醒, 仇人組, 今天也沒有在好好談戀愛, 內含刀片請小心食用, 堅持著彼此傷害到世界末日, 巴托受, 相愛相殺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 就「很那個」啊www堂堂黑幫老大這麼可愛沒問題嗎？（笑）別老是摔人電話啦！捲心菜很可憐耶？（笑得沒心沒肺）還真是屢戰屢敗再戰再敗越挫越勇永不放棄哈哈哈三角單戀是沒好結果的啊！根本沒有在好好談戀愛的兩人！好感度.exe權限還未開放下載怎麼辦wwwwwww是說我把整個合集的每篇（是啊包括最開頭那篇清水文）都加上了前文提要和下回預告www想出新文標題前我都在做這種事，拖延著發文（踹飛不過這樣就算是從中間哪篇開始看，也能比較容易理解時間序順吧，畢竟生產每篇之間還是隔了一段時間啊（笑雖然寫著寫著，這前文提要和下回預告都變得跟前文和下文完全沒關係了但是！我開心就好www（快夠
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792765
Kudos: 5





	【迪托】戀情展開的錯誤示範

前文提要

卡文：「被睡了、沒被睡、被睡了、沒被睡……啊！（瞪著最後一片花瓣）被睡了！！！」

斯萊曼：「花瓣占卜還要繼續嗎？連續幾朵玫瑰都是雙數，究竟是這世界的裡設定太無聊還是這機率高得太可怕？」

卡文：「對了！是雙數的話，那麼把次序倒轉過來不就好了？！不喜歡我、喜歡我、不喜歡我、喜歡我……」

斯萊曼：「你究竟是為了什麼在做這種事呢。」

卡文：「喜歡我……喜歡我……喜歡我……（眼神兇狠）」

巴托：「這已經不算是占卜了唄。」

斯萊曼：「看他這麼可憐的份上不如你考慮一下——」

巴托：「老子也很可憐的唄，受害者不是我嗎？被上的不是我嗎？沒有患上人質綜合症真是很抱歉？」

卡文：「哈！你喜歡我！（掰下最後一片花瓣）」

巴托：「……到底是今天也沒吃藥還是吃了也沒用唄？」

=+=+=+=+=

波嚕波嚕波嚕、波嚕波嚕波嚕……

「老大！是捲心菜打來的電話！」

巴托洛米奧躺在眼神很差的梅利頭上，對著天上那團很像巨型哈巴狗的雲發呆，被叫喚著回過神來。

「……捲心菜？」

「啊、他說『不是捲心菜是卡文迪許』——咦？在跟我說嗎？對不起我以為你聽到老大說話了，他剛剛也在叫你捲心菜……哦，好……老大，他說要換你聽。」

「為什麼要聽，不聽。」

「欸、可是——」

「我很忙的唄。就說我在睡覺好了？」

他看回去，那隻哈巴狗已經化掉不見了，變成了個胖老頭的側臉……他對這老頭子沒什麼興趣，便坐了起來。

「……呃，老大說他在睡覺——啊，是的，是本人說的——」

**『那擺明就是醒著好不好？！！？！？！！』**

電話蟲裡傳來卡文迪許超大聲的怒吼。

巴托洛米奧躍身而下，上前接過上船員手上吵鬧的電話蟲。

『哪有睡著的人會說自己在睡覺？！總之我讓你叫他來聽你就——』咔嚓。

並掛了線。

巴托洛米奧出於本能地討厭著卡文迪許。

也不是故意針對，只是那個人剛好代表著巴托洛米奧討厭的一切，就算換個名字、換個身份，就算現在他們站在同一立場上了，他還是會覺得很討厭。

外表好看，什麼都不用做就能得到友善的對待、喜愛、支持的人。

天資優秀，什麼努力都不需要付出就能取得成就，嘲笑別人付出多少倍努力都無法達到他那個位置的人。

理所當然地利用著他人的感情，把想的東西都拿到手的人。

貪婪地追求著沒有意義的垃圾東西，創造並維持著只對他們有利的腐敗規矩的人。

卡文迪許鮮明地代表著那個令人作嘔的世界。

在那裡，所有人都喜歡卡文迪許，所有人都討厭巴托洛米奧。

波嚕波嚕波嚕、波嚕波嚕波嚕……

「老大！是捲心菜！」

「哦，他又怎麼了？」巴托洛米奧剛替橘子樹除草完畢，把收集起來的雜草掉進海裡喂魚。

「他說讓你聽電話……啊，他還說，不聽他就要把『上次的事情』說出來。」

巴托洛米奧不屑地「哼」一聲。

「他愛怎樣說就怎樣說唄。掛掉。」

「呃，老大說『愛怎樣說就怎樣說』……對對，本人這樣說了……嗯，好……

「老大！捲心菜——是的，我們都知道你『是卡文迪許』——他讓我跟你說：『那種東西傳出去讓路飛前輩——呃，他沒叫前輩，是我自己加上去的——知道你在外面這麼聲名狼藉真的沒關係嗎？』這樣。」

「嗄？沒關係啊， **本來就很聲名狼藉** 了唄？前輩才不介意這種，不像他小肚雞腸的。」巴托洛米奧邊說邊走回矮樹下，把工具放好。

「喂喂，老大說他本來就聲名很差，你隨便說沒關係，他還說你小肚雞腸，路飛前輩才不——」

「掛掉吧，我們都很忙唄，沒時間應酬他……那啥，跟他說我們在吃飯啊。」

他相當 ~~忙碌地~~ 悠閑地躺到甲板新鋪好的草皮上，心想還好草地比他頭髮深色許多，不然他怕哪天躺著躺著就會被踢到頭。

「好的。捲心菜？老大說我們在吃飯，先不聊了……嗯，是的，大家都在吃——老大，捲心菜問我們『下午四點鐘吃什麼飯』來著。」

巴托洛米奧歪著頭想了想。

「……下午茶唄。」

「捲心菜？是下午茶。」

**『騙鬼啊你們幾十個小混混一起吃毛下午茶** **——** **』** 咔嚓。

23年前的某個清晨，甘比亞的外婆被嬰兒的哭鬧聲吵醒。

外孫正在隔壁房間熟睡，她疑惑地沿著哭聲走下樓，把雜貨店的閘稍稍拉開，附近路邊有個被棄置的紙箱，裡頭躺著個哭叫不停的小東西，看來才幾個月大，箱上潦草的字跡似乎是在匆忙間寫下。

不知道是老人家眼睛不好，還是壓根沒在意那詛咒般的紅曈和利齒，總之巴托洛米奧在凍死路邊之前，走著狗屎運地被當成普通孩子撿回去收養了。

雖然他並不是普通的孩子。

生下來就是個異類的巴托洛米奧從小就被排擠，打架一定是他先撩者賤，玻璃窗碎了一定是他打爛，鄰家失竊、村尾失火，反正無論誰拉不出屎還是今年夏天比去年熱都是他的錯就好了。

長著一張壞人臉，巴托洛米奧從來沒有過當好人的機會。明明什麼都沒有做，路過的人們下意識就把小孩檔在身後，走到哪裡都是恐懼和嫌棄的目光，做了好事不會收到感謝，被誤會了也不會得到真誠的道歉。

甘比亞比他大兩歲，總是擔心地跟在後面，好像怕哪天一走漏眼，巴托洛米奧又會被推進寒冬的運河裡，或者夏天發臭的垃圾堆中，哭著求救。

可是，漸漸漸漸，巴托洛米奧身心日益強大，從被惡劣地欺負到哭的小屁孩，長成了一個眼神就能把人嚇哭的惡鬼，從緊抓住甘比亞的援手變成了能夠把他擋在身後。

他不忿地對冤枉他的人展開了報復，務求做到看誰不順眼誰倒霉。

別人害怕他一臉兇相，他就跑去紋身紋眼角、穿耳環穿鼻環，沒事就鍛鍊身體，讓自己看起來更可怕。面對惡劣的垃圾人渣，他加倍地惡言相向、製造恐嚇。

那些讓巴托洛米奧小時候躲起來哭的惡意和傷害，被他充分地反利用著，成為了他的力量……誰欺負過他，誰想要欺負他，誰在跟他作對，誰傷害了他的同伴，他就專門對付誰。

他找到了這個發臭世界的生存法則。

波嚕波嚕波嚕、波嚕波嚕波嚕……

「老大！卡文迪許——」

「怎麼天天都打來唄，煩不煩……」

「可是他——」「就說我在睡覺唄。」

「喔好的，捲心菜？老大說——」

「等等，這藉口好像昨天用過了，那就跟他說我在大便好了唄。」

巴托洛米奧在房間裡進行單手伏地挺身，謹記著索隆前輩所教的方法維持著重心，訓練著身體的平衡感，思考著自己該拿什麼重物放在背上來替代喬巴前輩。

「明白了！不好意思捲心菜，老大說他在——不，老大他在大便……」

**『那就給本少爺去蹲到他出來為止！！』**

「啊對了，你過來一下，坐到我背上試試看。」

「欸你說坐上……認真的嗎？喂喂捲心菜，老大讓我幫忙，我得先——呃不是的，不是進廁所裡幫忙……哦沒錯，他是在大——嗚哇！」

雖然這位小弟看上去沒很壯，還是比喬巴重多了，巴托洛米奧一個失衡跌倒在地，背上的船員也跟著摔倒，手裡的電話蟲掉在地上滾了幾圈暈了過去。

咔嚓。

巴托洛米奧其實並不喜歡做壞事，做完壞事他還是會跟婆婆道個歉、捱捱罵，聽老人家碎碎念著一些他還無法理解的高深智慧。

「老天讓你做的你就做，不讓做的就不做，不會有你搞不懂的指示……」

是的，「老天」把他安放在成為壞人的預設位置上，除了壞事他就不知道可以做些什麼。兵來將擋，水來土掩，他學習去享受每一次復仇與還擊的快感。

然後，在下一個挑釁找渣的人出現之前，他通常能過上幾天安樂日子。

甘比亞不太確定這種發展是不是一件好事。他所認識的巴托洛米奧曾經是個很善良、很單純的人，而不是這個笑容瘋狂地任意妄為的惡鬼。他問外婆，他們是不是應該在巴托洛米奧走火入魔之前做點什麼去阻止？

外婆嘆息著說，就算巴托洛米奧真的最終演變成個禍害，也是天意。

「羅爾·D·羅杰死後這十幾年來，這裡作為航路的起點，愈來愈多事了唄，仇恨也從這裡開始累積得愈來愈多……」

天賜下來個什麼好東西，卻掉在壞土壤裡變了質，長成了一個壞東西，那是沒辦法的事。

人類不能夠也不應該干擾或違反自然，他們只能相信將來哪天回想起這段日子，能明白到所有這些發生過的事情，都有著必須發生的意義。

被世界討厭著的巴托洛米奧同樣強烈地痛恨著世界，長年累月在滿滿的惡意中頑強地掙扎著活了下來。

甘比亞和他婆婆作為巴托洛米奧非血緣上的親人，在羅洛鎮邊緣，那個始終破舊的雜貨店民宅裡，小心地為他保留著一塊隔絕恨意的綠洲。

大概是因為這樣，後來他只當上了黑幫老大，而不是殺人狂魔。

波嚕波嚕波嚕、波嚕波嚕波嚕……

「老大！卡文——」「不聽，掛掉。」

「不過這次好像是跟前輩們有關？」

「是嗎？ **我這就來** 。」

巴托洛米奧站在專人預留的最佳觀賞位置，海賊處刑他見過不少，有哭著求饒的、有嘗試反抗的，也有面如死灰默不作聲的，來來去去就那麼幾種，要不是閒著沒事做，他差點就不來了。

「抱歉，我要死了。」

可是這個叫喊著想要成為海賊王的少年，諷刺地被鎖在海賊王羅傑被砍首的處刑台上，臨死卻笑得一臉燦爛，好像夢想被壓垮、生命要結束都只是一件小事，倒是新鮮。

即使活著是很沒趣的事，巴托洛米奧卻從沒有動過死亡的念頭。越多人想他死，他就越要活下去，還要帶著令人毛骨悚然的眼神、笑著活給他們看。

他壓抑得有如漫天烏雲，對這世界的厭惡感又湧上心頭。

那少年看著才十多歲，明明都要死了，還裝什麼呢？為什麼都不生氣呢？現實這般殘酷，為什麼連一點點恨意都沒有呢？

手起刀落的𣊬間，一聲響雷劈中了處刑台，也劈中了囚禁著巴托洛米奧的那片黑暗。

少年蹦跳而下，那無法理解的開朗笑容穿透了某個崩裂的角落。

有些什麼閃閃發光的東西，從那小小的裂口傾瀉進巴托洛米奧的心裡。

_——_ _不會有你搞不懂的指示_ _。_

那時的他，還不太理解「希望」究竟是什麼一回事，只是順著好奇心追蹤有關那個少年的消息。

漸漸地，比起恐懼和仇恨，他更想把那個笑容傳播開去。

想要離開這陰暗的世界。想隨心所欲地生活。

想結束毫無意義地打鬥著度過的日子。

想要真正地活著。

他在黑暗裡守著那一束溫暖的光芒，耐心又興奮地凝視著逐點碎裂的開口。

頭一次，他覺得沒那麼難受了；頭一次，生命有了目的。

他鼓起勇氣，從那打破的缺口走了出去，呼吸著自由的空氣……

面對著一望無際的大海，頭一次他有了前進的方向——風浪的前方，有他想見的人；遙遠的未來，有個他也能夠喜歡上的世界。

就算最終無法到達也好，至少他拼死嘗試過。

『——我的意思是，上次的事，我沒有真的要說出去，你放心。』

巴托洛米奧出於本能地討厭著卡文迪許。

但他並不是有意針對。

「你剛才跟我船員說是有關路飛前輩的事？只是用來是騙我聽電話的話，這就掛線了唄。」

那只是在無數的經驗累積下，一種自我保護的生理反應。

『我哪有說關他事了，我只說——』「掛了——」

『等等！是跟草帽大船團有關！』

「……嗯， **我在聽** 。」

『可惡一提到草帽就……我是想說！你、你那種奇怪體質！下次又病發了怎麼辦？傳出去這弱點也太明顯太羞恥了——』

「又不是病哪來的病發！？那種事才不常有！我自己羞恥跟大船團有啥鬼關係……」

『同樣身為大船團船長的我的聲譽也會被影響到——』

「嚇！路飛前輩的聲譽會被影響到——」

『我是說我的聲譽！跟那傢伙沒關係！ **我哪有提起他了？！** 』

「不會影響到路飛前輩的！再發生那種事就讓人把我關起來再上十個鎖就好了唄！」

『這種治標不治本，不對，根本連標都沒治到……』

「我管你怎麼想，總之我是不會去結紮的唄。」

『紮你個頭我什麼時候提起——』

「我管你——」

『 **聽好！！** 總之，既然上次的方法有效，那麼我們就每個月都來一次——』

「去你的每月一次！又不是女人來月經！！就算是在羅格鎮的時候也頂多一年兩次超輕微的？！！你當我什麼了？！不都說了嗎發情期是很罕有的唄！」

『我不管！無論如何為了我的聲譽——』

「就算是以防萬一最多也就每三個月——」

『六星期！』「兩個月！」

『六星期！再講價我就告訴草帽路飛！』「嘖， **你說啊！** 兩個月。」

『什、什麼？！我可是要完完整整地、鉅細無遺地——』

「少唬爛！不就一個動作兩個器官的事！你儘管說沒關係，前輩才不介意這種雞毛蒜皮的——」

『在喜歡的人眼裡落形象那麼差勁也沒關係嗎！？被人知道你那麼淫蕩——啊！！我知道了！你其實是想我說出來，幫你勾引那條船上的誰吧？！可惡！！ **我偏不說！我就不說！** 』

「不說就不說！反反覆覆的 **煩死了唄！** 有完沒啊你？！」

『你敢嫌我煩？！！都不想想我打來是為了誰——』

「你不是說為了自己嗎……」

『呃……沒沒沒沒錯就是為了我自己！可惡你這個討厭鬼…… **我討厭你！** 』

「你腦抽！為了自己打來煩人又無端端關我事了？！ **我也討厭你唄！** 」

『哼！我六星期後來找你算帳！』

「六什麼——」咔嚓。

對卡文迪許來說，巴托洛米奧大概只是一個高難度的遊戲。

無法得手的挑戰感讓卡文迪許樂此不疲，玩膩了自然就會走，不然只需要假裝著配合一兩次，這個平日就得心應手地呼風喚雨的傢伙自以為收服了巴托洛米奧，轉個頭也會把他丟棄的。

這貨人前人後的變臉速度比出劍還快，那麼擅長虛情假意的人，巴托洛米奧還沒天真到放下防備與他交心，以共同利益為前題的約炮還勉強可以。

「呃…哈……啊哈……呃、嗯……嗚嗯……啊…啊啊……」

巴托洛米奧的身體被卡文迪許壓在床上，折成一半，隨著體內律動的節奏斷續地呻吟。

對方一手棒著他的臉，另一手抬高他的後腰，更為深入地加速搗插著綻開的菊穴。

「嗯啊、啊、啊…啊嗯、嗚……嗯啊、啊……呃啊！」

快感的淚水模糊著視線，但他還是能看見卡文迪許充滿著渴望的表情逐漸靠近。兩人交換著紊亂的吐息，卡文迪許在他嘴邊徘徊，讓他至有種對方想要接吻的錯覺。

他腦內一片混亂，身旁的雙手動了一下，不肯定要不要圈上對方的頸。

粗長的性器幾下狠狠輾過被操得敏感的前列腺，貫穿著甬道，結束了那數秒的猶豫，巴托洛米奧仰起頭，被逼發出了帶著哭腔的叫聲，而卡文迪許把臉埋進了他頸間，用力地瘋狂抽插至兩人高潮著射精。

巴托洛米奧雙腳自卡文迪許身後無力地滑下。

對方把分身抽出，躺了在他身邊，伸手將他像個抱枕一樣攬住，下巴抵著雜草般亂七八糟的綠髮。

他們親密地依偎著，直至呼吸漸漸平服。

卡文迪許輕笑著。

「你不是人類吧⋯⋯」

巴托洛米奧一愣。

「男人的身體哪有這樣的⋯⋯連潤滑劑都不用就能直接操了，你都什麼構造啊？還發情呢⋯⋯傳說中的淫獸嗎你⋯⋯」

他沉默不語，皮膚隨著平穩的呼吸微微起伏，卡文迪許還以為他睡著了，不安分的手在背上亂吃豆腐。

然而，隔了一小會，胸口處傳來自嘲般的回應。

「嘿⋯⋯不好意思啊，不是人類⋯⋯所以活該被人操了是不是。」

那個語氣裡還帶著些其他的東西，卡文迪許聽不出是什麼，總之是一些令人很難受的東西。

「我哪是這種意思——」

卡文迪許稍微推開對方的肩想看看他的表情，但巴托洛米奧甩開他的手，轉身下了床，抓起地上的衣物，勉強著站起來向浴室走去。

「好端端的發什麼瘋？！」他不懂巴托洛米奧怎麼了，他只是很普通地說出事實而已，卻被對方硬是扭曲成那樣。

巴托洛米奧把責備聲關在門外，上了鎖，簡單地清理一下身後，褲子穿好。

為什麼會以為對方想跟自己接吻呢？

那誰啊？那可是卡文迪許。

巴托洛米奧看進鏡裡，心想就是自己也不會想跟這樣滿口利器的傢伙接吻。

是他會錯意了。絕對。

他才不在意，反正他也不想要跟那種傢伙接吻。想想都噁心。

聲譽什麼的都是狗屁借口，對方只是為了發洩慾望而在跟他做。

就像剛才所說的，因為他很方便，而且又不是第一次了，之前也沒出什麼問題。

以後也不會接吻的。

他們又不是戀人。

他 **連人都不是** 。

浴室門很快打開，巴托洛米奧出來穿回外套，拿好匕首插進腰間。

「欸，你不是要洗……」「回去洗。」

「生什麼氣啊？！我剛才根本——」

「沒生氣。」

卡文迪許一頓，發現巴托洛米奧還真的沒在生氣。

巴托洛米奧不善於隱藏情緒，但是這一刻，卡文迪許連用上見聞色都沒法感受到任何來自對方的情緒。

他想起某次暴風雨後，分道揚鑣之前，向他冷漠地道謝的那個巴托洛米奧。

沒有怒氣，沒有難堪，沒一點預期中的負面情緒。什麼都沒有。

他無法解讀。

就像兩人之間突然多了一道極厚的、密不透風的隱形屏障，把他拒於千里之外。

「巴托洛米奧——」

「我說沒事。」

對方拉開了門。

又輕輕帶上。

+.+.+.+.+

「你不是人類吧！」

上方有些什麼東西朝巴托洛米奧丟了下來，落在他頭上和身上。

「是怪物吧！」「啊！他看過來了！好可怕！」

_雞蛋嗎？很臭_ _……_

抬頭向上看，一扇窗子匆忙地關了起來。

「別看那個眼睛！會被詛咒的！」

「晚上會把小寶寶抓走吃掉！」

_弄進眼睛了_ _……_

右眼刺痛著瞇起來，他停下腳步，想要把臉上的黏液擦去一點，但左邊腦袋又傳來一陣痛楚。

「我們不要跟你玩！妖怪！」

幾顆小石子從一旁擲向他，巴托洛米奧驚嚇著後退兩步，原本轉身躲進弄巷裡的施襲者見他沒有還手，又笑著回頭再度襲擊他。

「你到底是個什麼啦？」「是個一半一半的鬼東西！」

弱小的巴托洛米奧又困惑又害怕又生氣又委屈，抱著頭蹲下，眼淚湧了出來。

「還取著人類的名字——」

「聽說他不能走進教堂喔！因為是惡魔——」

_不是的_ _……_ _不是的_ _……_

「是假扮成人類的怪物！」「好恐怖！」

_才沒有在假扮_ _……_

「吃人鬼要來了！」「快趕走他！」

他臉上手上的小傷口都很痛，一邊哭一邊往人少的地方逃跑，還摔了跤，還迷了路，躲在某個橋底縮成一團抖顫著抽噎。

然後天黑了，他肚子餓，可是他不懂回家，也不敢離開。

直至聽到甘比亞焦急地叫喚著他名字的聲音，才終於敢放聲地哭出來。

那是巴托洛米奧第一次獨自出門。

因為他五歲了，長大了，他以為自己已經準備好。

不用婆婆拖住手，不用甘比亞保護著，他以為自己可以像其他小朋友一樣，一個人跑到外面去，跟大家一起玩。

他心想大概那個街區比較多壞人，於是下一次，他試著跑去別的地方。

第二次、第三次、第四次。

「嗚哇什麼鬼！」

「喂怎麼了？球呢？！」

「那、那裡！有個奇怪的東西！」

「什麼東西？」

「眼睛好像在發光！還有尖牙！我不要去撿啦！」

「嗚！真的！別、別看了我們快走……別惹到它……」

巴托洛米奧低著頭，靜靜地把手裡的球放回地上。

感到很難過。

+.+.+.+

波嚕波嚕波嚕、波嚕波嚕波嚕……

「喂？捲心菜嗎？不好意思，現在不能打擾老大呢……

「我們內部一致通過了在這種時候絕對不去打擾他的……因為？哎，不能說啊，老大不喜歡別人那樣形容他的……

「總之，這樣說吧，現在老大 **很那個地** 在椅子上縮成一團，出神地盯著路飛前輩的生命卡，這對我們來說是很治癒的畫面，嗯……欸，我也不知道還有多久耶？抱歉你還是改天再打來吧？」

咔嚓。

木桌上，細小的紙片在玻璃罩邊緣飄動。

巴托洛米奧蹲坐在椅子上，雙手抱膝，半張臉埋在膝後，對著小紙片發呆。

「前輩的話……」

喬巴前輩是會說話的馴鹿、布魯克前輩是骸骨、甚平前輩是魚人……就算不是人類也沒關係呢，路飛前輩他們都沒有介意。

他不是人類。

甚至不知道自己到底是什麼東西。

但那又怎樣了。

對前輩們來說，巴托洛米奧是個什麼都沒所謂。

那棵爛菜頭愛怎樣想就怎樣想，他才不要被那種人喜歡，也不想跟那種人接吻。

那個不知所謂的世界和裡面所有的人……他已經習慣了，他一點都不在意，他不需要來自那些人的感情。

沒有期待就沒有傷害，不抱希望就不會失望。

卡文迪許來自一個不需要、也容不下巴托洛米奧的世界，那裡充滿著對他的惡意和傷害，他不能夠掉以輕心。

一旦屏障解除，巴托洛米奧知道，迎面而來的一定是利劍而非擁抱。

下回預告

卡文：「我要投訴！！寫手是巴托粉一直給巴托洛米奧加內心戲！本少爺出場的畫面也太少了吧？！可惡！不公平！」

巴托：「沒辦法（挖鼻孔）誰讓你只是一棵膚淺的蔬菜唄？」

卡文：「哼！本少爺的內涵可豐富！豐富到！……豐富到要兩個人格才夠把內涵裝起來！」

巴托：「那純粹是有精神病而已！？！」

卡文：「夠了！這不是迪托同人嗎？！我的戲份這麼少像樣嗎？！！本少爺明明也是主角——」

甘比亞：「事實上，只要文裡有出現過捲心菜你的名字、而老大在字面上或者意識上是被壓的那方，就能稱上迪托同人了。」

斯萊曼：「根據非正式統計，同人文傾向描寫配對其中一方的比例超過八成，現存迪托圈內，詳細描述你方人物發展的篇章少於5.37%——」

卡文：「還不是因為這圈子冷到根本沒人寫！！！」

巴托：「那個統計數字真是讓人很想吐嘈唄。」

甘比亞：「總之——讀者都收貨，細節別執著？」

卡文：「（形象不符的髒話）——」

次回：自行加戲的捲心菜x申請退場被拒的巴托君《捲心菜殿下的千層心機》

請勿期待。

白馬：「嘿嘿嘿……真相只有一個……」

巴托：「話題轉很久了唄，這個梗也用過了唄，你lag很大啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 就「很那個」啊www  
> 堂堂黑幫老大這麼可愛沒問題嗎？（笑）
> 
> 別老是摔人電話啦！捲心菜很可憐耶？（笑得沒心沒肺）  
> 還真是屢戰屢敗再戰再敗越挫越勇永不放棄哈哈哈
> 
> 三角單戀是沒好結果的啊！根本沒有在好好談戀愛的兩人！好感度.exe權限還未開放下載怎麼辦wwwwwww
> 
> 是說我把整個合集的每篇（是啊包括最開頭那篇清水文）都加上了前文提要和下回預告www  
> 想出新文標題前我都在做這種事，拖延著發文（踹飛
> 
> 不過這樣就算是從中間哪篇開始看，也能比較容易理解時間序順吧，畢竟生產每篇之間還是隔了一段時間啊（笑
> 
> 雖然寫著寫著，這前文提要和下回預告都變得跟前文和下文完全沒關係了但是！我開心就好www（快夠


End file.
